ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Barriers
So the article mentions just grabbing one. Do you have to kill the main one to complete the mission or will either do? Also since it says to take the other to the zoneline, how does it depop? Does the puller have to zone out and then back in and it will depop immediately or will it sit there for a period of time unaggro'd and then depop? --JTimmons 03:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC) you can kill either one. it will sit around for a few minutes and then depop. this applies to all mission/quests that pop multiple NMs. -- 14:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :*NM's don't "deopop" they will walk away after a short period of being zoned. Once the NM gets back to its original pop place then it will stand there for a period of time before it vanishes. NM's don't deopop when being zoned. : *You can DOT-kill a NM by repeatedly zoning in, gravity,nuke,poison,bio, zone, wait~10, repeat. The NM will start wandering back to his spawn point, but dont let him get there. -- Winkkin Killed big bird long before small bird vanished still got cs. Testimonials EASILY SOLOABLE by: Lv. 85 RDM/NIN 1. Full buffs w. either dagger acc. food or Sword atk food.. 2. Once popped, bind the WAR, and then proceed to zone the WHM 3. Upon re-entry to zone, WHM will be infront of you (Kill this one, as it is all you need to kill) 4. The WAR you bound will have de-popped when you re-enter Bat. Downs 5. Upon killing the WHM, proceed to the ??? for your cut-scene, and congrats for you have just finished it.. Krazykozy 16:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Krazykozy Solo'd on: 12/10/10 @ 12:44 pm est. 81RDM/NIN solo, went below 50% HP a couple times early after Sleep II was resisted by Suparna Fledgling. Never in any real danger, melee'd Suparna first, then Fledgling. /NIN wasn't necessary, only cast Utsusemi a couple times, with both birds taking it down fairly quickly (RDM/WAR would have been more fun). Stoneskin with Phalanx (and standard Protect/Shell) was enough, along with Ice Spikes and Enblizzard.--Snorglepuss (talk) 01:31, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :* Did this today with WAR/NIN PLD/NIN WHM and BRD very easy, the article says immune to sleep but my 75 WHM friend Repose the Suparna Fledgeling and it didn't resist or wake until we killed Suparna. Not really much else need to be said other than it was easy since we had shadows and a healer. --Jaize 03:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :* My friend and I just beat these, THF/NIN & DRG/WHM. I used flee, then popped them and ran to the zone. We waited for them to move back and separate a bit, then pulled the big one first. Which actually aggroed my friend, so i think they also detect by sound. We finished the big one off pretty easily and in about a minute and a half. Starting with 0 tp, by the time we got to 100 and did wheeling thrust > sharkbite the skillchain dmg finished it off. The fledgling however took a bit more time since it did benediction. It interupted our SC with sleep, but after it did benediction we got it back down pretty fast. Took a DE after benediction, then it died about the time i got to 100 again. It does take a good bit of self-curing from the DRG and his wyvern as they hit pretty hard, but it's doable.Maximusdecimus 04:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :* it takes about 4-5 minutes for them to depop after they lose aggro :* Easy solo as DNC75/NIN37 in evasion gear. Pulled Suparna (War), and went to work. He missed most of his hits, and the ones that landed hit pretty hard when fan dance wasn't up, but not enough landed to make it that dangerous. Missed every hit during his mighty strikes (I also popped a jack'o'lantern), and had fan dance up for it just in case. Never dropped below 50-60% hp, and easily had close to 300 tp by the end of the fight- could have ws'd but wanted to keep tp pool just in case he did something crazy. Once again Dnc makes it look very easy. :* Easy solo as 75 RDM/BLU (Suparna Fledgeling). Cast Gravity on Suparna when it pops, then Bind Fledgeling at the cave. Zone to shed hate and kill the Fledgeling. It hits for 0~30 with Tavnazian Taco, Cheviot Cape, Genbu Shield, Cocoon and Phalanx. Barsleep to keep Lullaby to a few seconds (or not use Stoneskin at all), Ice Spikes to paralyze it most of the time. Benediction extends the fight time, giving Suparna time to despawn. :* If only one NM is pulled, a NIN75 or RDM75 can easily solo this fight. :* 75THF/NIN can solo with Soothing Healer NPC (40+ perferably) if only one pulled. :* Also duoed by BST75 and SMN75 with ease. (Suparna only) :* Also easily duoed by PLD75/WAR37 and WHM75/SCH37. (Suparna only) :* Soloable by SMN 75 with Garuda Predator Claws kiting. Took about 4-5 claws to kill. MP pool according to that. No chance to Elemental Siphon in between due to fast moving bird. Hits very hard. (Suparna) Pop NMs with Ramuh up and Thunderspark to get hate on avatar. Then zone to Eldieme Necropolis to clear hate and singlepull Suparna only. :* Duo'd by 75WHM/BLM and 75RDM/BLU (Suparna) - Have RDM kite using Bind and Gravity whilst both Nuke w/ Tier III spells. WHM's Banish III was hitting for ~384 consistently. :* Soloable by 75 SCH/RDM by using a Gravity/Bind/Nuke strategy. It is advisable to use Alacrity along with Bind to help keep recast timers down. Be careful, as it does build up resistance against Gravity and Bind rather quickly. Using Helix spells is not advisable without Modus Veritas. :* Hardly duo'd by 75PLD/NIN and 66WHM/BLM (Suparna only) - Whm poped the NMs (with Blink + Stoneskin ) then zoned as the Pld flashed Suparna. Invincible used during the Mighty Strikes. Worked after a few trials. :* Pretty easily trioed by 75RDM/BLM, 75SMN/BLM, and 75MNK/NIN. Took on both of them, MNK fighting the Fledgling and Garuda fighting Suparna. --Musaku 00:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :* Really easily duoed PLD75/NIN37 & WHM75/NIN37. WHM pop two NMs while the PLD stand a bit in retreat, Flash one and go to the North. Once you see that the path is clear, the WHM can come back to fight one of the birds. It took us around 5 minutes.--Joelapache 21:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :* Super easy fight trio with WHM/BLM, DRG/SAM and DRK/SAM. White Mage MUST use Blink and Stoneskin while zoning first mob. DRG Jump aggro one bird and bring it to the camp. Little healing needed if both DRG and DRK use Seigan and Thirdeye/Dread Spikes. 2 minute fight. Easy. Poodleface 3:13 4 May 2009 (UTC) :* Trio'd with 72PLD/WAR, 72 DRK/SAM, and 75COR/NIN. COR pulled both to zone, PLD voked Suparna. Had Adventuring Fellows (lvl's 65, 63, and 33 respectively) out for added support. Suparna went down with ease despite COR forgetting to pass out poison pots to prevent AoE sleep. Fledgling taken down for completeness sake and partially for laughs. Roughly 4 minutes. --Huevriel 22:01, May 31 2009 (UTC) :* Really easily trio'd by RNG, THF, and DNC, all /NIN. We used the "pop then everyone zone" method, worked great, although took two tries. Pulled the Fledgling (better to fight a WHM then a WAR ^^) and beat it down. Outside of a few lucky hits after it dropped Utsusemi, pretty easy fight. Benedicted about halfway down as per usual, but this gave Suparna a chance to despawn anyways. DNC tanked most of the fight, although THF and RNG took it back at the end after dropping their bombs. All in all took about 3 minutes... - Effedup 06:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :* Duoed with PLD/DNC and PLD/RDM. Popper zoned and then pulled the WAR mob. Bounced hate between the two Paladins. Two hours were needed, and no food was used. Synelia 15:05, 9 July 2009 :* Duo'd (would be trio'd but the puller died) easily by 75 PLD/WAR and 75 DRG/SAM, puller died before they could zone which made both birds lose hate so one could be pulled safely. Took 3 minutes. :* Soloable as a BLM/RDM. The only 2 dangers are popping and lullaby. The best way to pop is to buff up, equip your earth staff and bind Suparna(he hits very hard) then zone. Wait inside of the necropolis for a bit and zone back into batallia. Buff up and heal mp. By this time Suparna should be standing idle about half way to the ??? and the fledgling is further to the right. Bind Suparna, gravity him and nuke away. When/if gravity wears off or he hits you with lullaby don't panic, just stun him then bind him and runaway. Reapply gravity and your buffs and continue nuking. You will need to use Manafont to finish off the last 25% of his health. I didn't get a resist from grav or bind with 273 enfeebling skill. ::* Duoed as BLM/RDM + SMN/WHM using above pop method, with Sorcerer's Earring for extra damage reduction. SMN should stay on the west side of the island away from the pop area until the Fledgling has walked back, then sic Carby on Suparna. Suparna must attacked quickly because he will depop first due to the initial Bind. BLM applies Bind when Carby is down to 25% or so to allow for re-summoning, and keeps Silence up on Suparna. (Be sure to /ignorepet off!) BLM should stay near the SMN in case Carby dies before Bind hits. BLM should not nuke until the end to avoid taking hate away from Carby. BLM could probably also go /WHM because Gravity wasn't as important as Bind, but it could be good to have in case of resists. Also, I forgot I had Phalanx as /RDM. This was a pretty scary fight because Suparna hits so hard. --Elwynn 14:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :* 7 stacks of Crystals, might even be only 6. Couldn't get it at 5, but got it at 7 (inventory was full, couldnt carry enough, and I forgot to break the 1 cluster I had so only traded 7, but was able to get it still). --Meltor 18:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :*Can be soloed by a Dancer if you only fight one at a time (i.e. helping a friend who zones the other roc, or zoning both yourself if you could pull that off somehow). Helps to have help, of course, especially in the form of another healer to help out from time to time. But you can do it by yourself if you try. ^^ :*Easily soloable by 80BLU/NIN, grabbed defence food from Field Manual used NPC and a THF joined last minute. One solo Distortion Skillchain finished remaining 3/4 of Suparna health. Very easy fight using the zone and one at a time method. :*Easy to solo on 87 BLM/NIN or duo on BLM/WHM, NIN/DNC at 90. Suparna is still cranky about staying asleep, but an Elemental Seal with Sleep II kept him busy for about 50% of the Fledgling fight. Sleeping without ES did not stick. Based on past experiences with this fight, Elemental Seal is a big help. Able to kill both NM's in under 3 minutes. --Tifaia 19:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Easy Duo for THF90 and WHM83. Didn't expect that it would be difficult, but was surprised that i had zero difficulty landing any enfeebles, including sleep, with uncapped enfeebling magic. Easy as Pie. --Mauddib 17:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :* 80BST/WHM Soloed it used npc sheep pet. SS Blink for iniatal hate to sheep had it fight the big bird first hit 2hour then went to town on it. Used maybe 2-3 biscuits. killed warrior in 45 seconds roughly 1 minute for whm easy peasy :* Easy Duo for 90RDM/45BLM and 75PLD/37WAR. Killed the goblins for TP and then proceeded tp buff fully on RDM, casting Pro and Shell V on the PLD. PLD popped the mobs and started to kill the WAR. RDM fought the WHM, casting Slow II, Paralyze II and Bio III. Silence wasn't used as none of the spells were landing on either the RDM or the PLD. Killed both mobs in about 8 min, recasting Stoneskin and Blink as needed. PLD used Sentinel during WAR's 2 hour. No real danger, very easy fight. --Pyratic September 15, 2011 :* Easy solo 99DNC/49NIN The hardest part was getting there because no one would help me with the gates. I then had the idea to use my level 1 mule in Jeuno. First I took my main to the gate, cleared out the skeletons pretty easily, and logged out there. I then bought a stack of silent oils and prism powders and walked my level 1 from the down to The Eldieme Necropolis. At the book I took one of each and was able to make it to the switch without having to re-apply. Luckily the bomb was only in the room right before the switch so I was able to safely debuff and hit the switch. Then logged back into my main and continued onward to an easy win. Now that I think about it. I left my mule there. Guess I should log in and get him killed. lol